


Why?

by Marcie1136



Series: Crazy and Insane Aren’t the Same [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, I tried fluff and they did well, I’d hate to make anyone uncomfortable, Oh and mild language!, Please read the warnings for each chapter, Thanks! Love you all!, but anyone that feels comfortable with stuff like this, but this type of writing is what I’m used to, but writing death is fun okay?!, can read it, dont judge me, i also rated it mature just because it’s very graphic, lots of blood, lots of death, lots of gore, lots of guilt, very very important
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:15:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28734075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marcie1136/pseuds/Marcie1136
Summary: A lot of murder one shots :) I promise I’m okay in the head, writing death is just fun. And don’t take that the wrong way. Anyway, I’m making this a series because my other series (fluff) did really well and quite honestly I prefer writing the gore. Each work in the series will have its own summary, so make sure to read those. Thanks!
Relationships: Platonic :) - Relationship
Series: Crazy and Insane Aren’t the Same [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2106552
Kudos: 9





	Why?

**Author's Note:**

> Story summary: Tommy hates the screaming. But he also hates the quiet.

Tommy didn't know what he was doing.

There was a boy pinned to a tree in front of him, his eyes wide and pleading. And Tommy was holding a dagger in his hand, rearing his arm back. 

“Tommy, please!” The boy cried, tears streaming down his face. “Why-”

Tommy cut him off by plunging the dagger into the boy’s stomach. 

The boy screamed in agony, scratching at Tommy’s wrist, kicking Tommy’s shins, wriggling helplessly as he tried to free himself from Tommy’s hold. Tommy, in response, quickly retracted the dagger and the boy screamed again.

Tommy closed his eyes as he thrust the dagger forward again. The boy responded with a bloodcurdling scream and sobbing as he desperately fought back. Tommy couldn’t stand it. He had to shut him up. 

So, again, Tommy retracted the dagger and stabbed, this time towards the center of his chest. The boy had stopped fighting. But he was still screaming. 

Again. Another scream. Again. Another scream. Again. 

No scream. 

Tommy watched as the boy, covered in his own blood, relaxed, slumping to the ground with a dagger protruding from his throat. 

“Shit!” 

Tommy turned to see Technoblade standing a few meters back, switching his gaze from Tommy to the boy on the ground. 

“Tommy, you did this?” He exclaimed.

Tommy didn’t respond, but he instead held up both hands, palms forward. It wasn’t until he did so that he realized he was also covered in blood. 

“Shit!” Technoblade repeated, unsheathing his sword. “Come here, Tommy. Disarm, and come here.”

Tommy, however, couldn’t move. He simply stood there, staring at the scratches covering his arms and wrists, feeling the throbbing pain in his shins. The boy had fought back. The boy had wanted to live.

“Come here, now.”

Tommy looked up at Technoblade. He wanted to cry, he wanted to scream, but then he’d be too much like the boy. And he didn't want to die. 

”I don't want to die, ” Tommy repeated aloud.

Technoblade lowered the sword to his side. ”I’m not going to kill you. I just need you to step away from Tubbo.”

Tubbo. Tubbo. Something about that name was familiar. It sparked something inside of him, but he didn’t know what it was. 

Tommy looked down at the boy. His eyes and mouth were wide open, blood dripping down his chin from between his lips. His eyes were a bright green, his hair a lovely brown. He seemed like a nice boy, even in death. 

And that’s when the boy’s final words replayed in his mind:

“Tommy, please! Why?”

Tommy shook his head. He didn’t know why. And that’s why none of it made sense. 

“Tommy.” Technoblade stepped closer cautiously. “You realize what you just did, right? You murdered him. You murdered Tubbo!”

Tommy nodded. “I’m aware of that, thank you.”

Technoblade sheathed his sword. “I’m trying to help. I’ve killed a lot of people in my life time, and I know how to avoid getting caught for it. If you would just tell me what happened-“

“I want to get caught.” Tommy didn’t know why he said it, but the second the words came out, they felt right. “I want to see the consequences.”

“Tommy, the consequences are death. And you said yourself you don’t want to die.”

Tommy lowered his arms to his side, glancing down at the boy. “I don’t. But if I need to, I won’t fight it.”

“Why?” Technoblade sputtered. 

“That’s the question, isn’t it?”


End file.
